To provide 14,350 indigenous area residents and their immediate families with the following services: intake, physical and psychological examinations, family and individual counseling, group therapy, sensitivity sessions, recreation and music therapy, emergency shelter and vocational rehabilitation services. To increase referral and follow-up services for the alcoholic and his family. To increase the number of counseling sessions conducted per week. To accelerate our Outreach Services. To extend our physical proximity. To establish an Inter-Agency Council on Alcoholism in an effort to coordinate services to the Alcoholics and their family. To provide academic and vocational education opportunities for each client. To provide educational opportunities for all staff members. To provide on-going, in-service training that would enable staff members to develop the skills for advanced employment opportunities. To distribute literature, to conduct workshops, seminars and clinical symposium which will inform and educate the public about the complex problems of alcoholism.